Solana - The Forgotten
by Blossumus
Summary: A legacy had been forgotten after it was believed to have been destroyed. Solana, a hunter with magical abilities joins Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins to aid the Dwarves in reclaiming their home. Unknown to the others she has a long running desire for revenge. Will she find the ones responsible for her pain? Will Thorin Oakenshield be able to save her from herself before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Grimstone Clan are legendary throughout Middle-Earth. They were great assets in the many wars and battles over the centuries. They could tame any beast and were often hired for assassinations; however they had a skill for dragon slaying and hunting. Now it is believed that they have all been wiped out. Stories changed over time, first it was said that they had gone in hiding. Then it changed to their foul tempers creating enemies out of themselves and thus led to their destruction. Others say that they themselves were hunted down, rounded up and brutally murdered because of how powerful they were becoming. Whichever ending is true they will always be a part of legend and history.

…

Riding along Brandywine River Solana breathed in the fresh spring air. She'd just been to Eryn Vorn seeking out any worthwhile jobs though to her disappointment there wasn't any. As she was riding a bird swooped around her catching her attention. Slowing her horse to a stop Solana lifted her arm for the bird to land on. There was a small note around its left leg. Unlatching the small piece of paper she read it to herself before a small smile graced her lips. "Gandalf the Grey… Now my old friend, why do you want me to go to the Shire?" With a quick whistle to the bird it gracefully flew away and a slight nudge of the heel, the horse galloped towards the Shire as quickly as it could.

…

From the hallway at Gandalf's side, Thorin looked at his men; they were all loyal to the core and exceptional warriors. He glanced to the Hobbit Bilbo as he stared in wonder at the twelve hungry dwarves singing and laughing at his table. They had nearly eaten the whole of his food supplies, except for the odd piece he hid. "Only one more to come now" Gandalf announced.

Thorin gave him a confused look, "All my men are here. Who is it you speak of?" There was a twinkle in Gandalf's eye that Thorin knew he would soon learn to regret.

….

The Shire hadn't changed from the earliest memory Solana had of it. The rolling hills, fresh cut grass and the little hobbit homes, everything she could remember. Each house she passed showed no sign of Gandalf's presence until she went north of the city Hobbiton and rode near a small hobbit-hole. There was a small mark on the round circular door. Leaving the horse at the path she jumped over the low fence and neared the door. There was muffled laughter inside. Peering through one of the small windows she saw Gandalf talking to someone out of her vision.

Her eyes lit up and she presented herself at the door checking all her clothing was in place. With that she clenched her fist and pounded on the door three times. The muffled voices and laughter fell silent. The door opened with a creek and a dark figure loomed on the other side. Warmth brushed against Solana's cold cheeks bringing a smile to her face. "SOLANA!" Shocked from Gandalf's bellow she was caught unaware when he grabbed either side of her arms and pulled her into the fresh hold.

Steading herself she slowly turned her head to the side feeling all eyes were on her. A single brown strand of hair fell in front of her eyes. Solana straightened and forced a smile to them all, "Evening". Silence was her only reply. "Okay… Gandalf! Such a pleasure to see you again my friend. I came as soon as I got the message. You were lucky I was nearby."

Gandalf merely smiled before he spoke, "Indeed. Solana let me introduce to you Mr Baggins." As she turned her head she saw a hobbit gazing at her. He had curly blonde hair and a warm face.

"Hello Mr Baggins. You have a lovely home." He looked flabbergasted at the whole ordeal. Solana could almost hear the cogs ticking in his brain. She thought it made him look cute and smiled at him. Gandalf cleared his throat before stepping forward. As Solana turned to everyone else she noticed they had all stood and had come closer. They were all dwarves of different shapes and sizes.

"Allow me to introduce Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili" Two young dwarves both winked at her at the same time. "Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur…" Bofur gave her a crooked smile before nodding. "Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur…" Ori blushed and started staring down at the floor. "Finally, the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Solana turned and saw Thorin staring her down, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Everyone, this is Solana. She'll be accompanying us on our journey. She is an exceptional hunter and she'll be a valuable asset"

Solana smiled before she processed what he had just said, "Wait, I'm what? What journey?"

At this Thorin stepped forward, "Gandalf is there anyone you haven't told?!" Solana could hear the fury behind his words put Gandalf merely stared at him.

"She will be coming with us Thorin. She's owes me debt so she will be my responsibility".

_Responsibility?_ Solana grimaced and cleared her throat. "I can take care of myself thank you Gandalf. Now what is journey you speak of?"

Thorin turned to the dwarf with snow white hair called Balin, "Do you have another contract?" Balin quickly rummaged around his bag and passed Thorin a large role of parchment. He then passed it to Solana. "This is your contract. It covers your share of the profit, and funeral arrangements if needed." Balin said.

"Right…" Solana stated as she read through the long contract, "Fair enough" Signing the paper she passed it back to Balin, who seemed shocked that she had accepted so quickly. There wasn't much choice on her part because she owed Gandalf everything.

She could see Bilbo was still reading his contact as the others sat back down and discussed the upcoming journey. They spoke of a dragon named Smaug the Terrible, before Bofur teased Bilbo to the point of him fainting.

As the dwarves heaved him into an armchair Thorin turned to Gandalf and me, "I cannot guarantee his safety nor yours." Thorin said. Solana frowned at him. _Who does he think he is?!_She thought to herself.

"Understood." Gandalf replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." He said.

Gandalf looked at Thorin and hesitated before nodding.

"Of course."

Thorin glanced at Solana before turning away to the fireplace. Solana walked across the room and sat down a few metres away from him. As the others spoke amongst themselves Fili and Kili presented themselves in front of her. They grinned before sitting either side of her. Kili was the first to speak, "So, Solana, me and my brother were just saying how we'd both protect you if we ran into any danger." Solana laughed at this. Fili and Kili both exchanged glances to one another clearly confused at what was so funny.

"Thank you but I can handle myself just fine in a battle. You two should worry about yourselves more than me." Kili's eyes twinkled as he looked at Solana as Fili laughed behind in the background.

"We'll just have to see about that" stated Fili jokingly. At this time Bilbo gained consciousness again and stood in the centre of the room. Gandalf walked through to the dining room, beckoning the others to follow.

" Bilbo, fetch the lamp and let us have some light on this!" Gandalf said. Solana saw Gandalf present Thorin with some sort of key.

"I should like to know how you got hold of it, and why it did not come right down to me. I am the rightful heir." Thorin said.

"I know. I was given it. Your grandfather Thror was killed in the Mines of Moria by Azog the pale orc."

"Curse his name." Thorin replied darkly. Solana looked to Thorin in sympathy as she too knew his pain.

"Your grandfather gave the map and key to your father before he went to Moria. Then Thrain passed it to me before he disappeared so that I can give it to you." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked confused as though he knew nothing of what Gandalf had said. The others decided it was time to get some rest before the journey the next day. Solana decided to head outside to make sure her horse was alright. After securing the horse and placing a blanket on top of it for the night she slowly walked back to the house. Entering she sat on a chair in the hall way and made herself comfortable. She felt sorry for Thorin. She knew the pain of losing love ones in brutal ways. She was then distracted from her memories from the sound coming from the living room. She slowly rose and stood in the doorway. Thorin was singing and the others too joined in. The song was beautiful but filled with sadness because of its meaning.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

It was then that Solana was grateful Gandalf had summoned her. She was going to help these dwarves reclaim their home even if it revealed her true identity and sentenced her to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Many say that evil lies in darkness but to one family it was safety. They sat very still and very silent. They held their breaths when there was any slight sound or movement. A young girl sat shaking whilst holding her mother's hand. Her father was a few feet away with her brother and sister, all armed and ready to fight.

It seemed like an eternity went by as they waited. They had hidden themselves in a huge cavern which spread out like a maze. They hid in a well camouflaged tunnel. The air was damp and wet. All their clothes clung to them as they shivered in the darkness. The girl clenched her eyes firmly shut as they listened to the dripping water echoing through the many tunnels.

Then there was muffled noises added to the dripping water. The little girl's eyes shot open as they grew louder. Her elder sister turned her body into a defensive position. Her sword was in one hand and the other was ready to use magic if she had to. Still the noises grew louder and louder. They were voices. The family's worst fear became reality within seconds. They sat stiffly and held their breaths. All they had to do was wait until the enemy left.

Blinding light suddenly filled the tunnel and made the girl shriek in fear. She bolted between her father and siblings. They cried out, her mother's voice screaming above them all. The little girl was yanked aside. War cries filled the air along with the clashing of blades. Scorching heat blasted through the tunnel and towards the girl. Murderous yells and torturous screams melted into one thunderous mess. The girl watched and scrambled backwards until she hit something. She turned… and screamed.

…...

Thorin Oakenshield woke with a start. Over the decades he woke at the slightest sound. It was one hour until sunrise as he rose from his chair and scanned his men. They were dead to the world. The noise was low and coming from somewhere in the house. Thorin placed each step carefully as he drew nearer to the source. It grew slightly louder as he edged towards the front hallway, placing his hand on the hilt of one of his battle-axes.

Slowly turning around the corner the noises were louder, he pulled at his battle-axe… and then stopped. It was the woman Gandalf had invited. Her face was pale white, sweat beading on her forehead and her eyes clenched shut. He watched her squirm in her seat as she made odd noises. Thorin knelt down to her, his face examining hers. She was panting hard but it grew faster as her nightmare seemed to continue. She seemed to speak so he leaned in closer to her.

"…No… have … have to run… GET AWAY!" Suddenly her eyes shot open and she grabbed her swords. A metallic screech travelled through the house as swords clashed with battle-axes. Thorin struggled to hold them in place. Her eyes seemed as though they were screaming at him. "STOP YOU STUPID WOMAN!" was all Thorin managed to get out. His voice was deep and commanding which seemed to snap her out of it.

Solana blinked at him as she moved her swords away from him. Glancing at her hands with the swords clenched in them, she looked to Thorin with shameful eyes after realising what she had nearly done. She quickly placed them back in their hilts and went for the front door. Opening it she turned to him, "I'm so sorry.. I". Casting her eyes to the floor she pulled away and left. Thorin moved to the still open door and watched her go to her horse and mount it before riding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the sun slowly rose and dew from spider's webs glistened Thorin thoughtfully gazed out of the window. Solana's terrified face wouldn't leave his mind. He wondered where she had ridden off too in the early hours. Balin had woken and joined his side, "Shall I wake the others?" Thorin merely nodded and headed for the door when he saw Gandalf exit the house.

"Gandalf, if I could have a private word." Gandalf noticed there was no choice in the matter. "That woman… what past haunts her?"

Confusion filled Gandalf's face until he seemed to realise Thorin's question. "Ah… Perhaps it is not my story to tell. All I shall say is something dark is following her. Asking her might be the better option instead of asking me." With that Gandalf walked down the path. Thorin watched after him until turning back to the house to gather his men to get ready for their departure.

…..

Solana sat gazing at her reflection in one of the nearby lakes in Hobbiton. When the dwarves decide to leave they will have to travel past her, it was the perfect spot to join them again. She didn't have the nerve to face Thorin any time soon. In the reflection she saw a stranger looking back, rather than herself. She gently rubbed her hand over the scar at the side of her forehead. She couldn't remember how she had gotten it, nor her other scars for that matter.

Her thoughts flashed back to the early hours. She had attacked Thorin Oakenshield and cringed at the memory. "What a way to make a first impression…" Solana grimaced and let her head fall into her arms.

…..

Fili and Kili rode side by side with their ponies trotting along the cobbled paths. They had all placed bets on whether Bilbo would turn up or not. Bofur had asked where Solana was but Gandalf had simply said she would catch up. As they rode towards a huge field something shone in his eyes briefly. Looking ahead for the source he saw someone sat down near the lake. "Hey Thorin! Is that Solana?" Thorin glanced back to Kili and then turned his head to where he was looking.

He managed to get a better look at the person who had started to stand up the nearer they got. It was a woman who was now walking her horse to the path. She turned in their direction and started walking forward as they did the same. Closer he could see that she was wearing a sleeveless hazelnut coloured tunic with black fingerless gloves that ended just above her wrists. Her swords were held either side of her belt which hung perfectly around her hips on top of her tunic. Thorin looked down to her black trousers covering her legs and then to her brown leather boots. Only when she was metres away and mounted her horse and approached them again did he realise it was Solana. He'd only ever seen her wear a brown cloak and had her hair tied up. She looked completely different now, somehow wilder to him.

Solana smiled to him as she passed to join Gandalf at the back of the group. Their eyes locked mere seconds before she passed. Bofur slowed his pony as she turned hers to start going in their direction. "Glad you made it lassie… Care to place a wager?" She laughed and asked what she'd be wagering on. "Whether or not Master Baggins decides to join us on our journey" She thought for a minute or two before smiling at him.

"Of course he'll come, just you wait and see." Gandalf agreed with her and some of the others did the same. The rest believed he wouldn't especially Thorin. They carried on making small talk until they heard someone shouting to them.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME! WAIT!" Everyone turned and Fili and Kili cheered at the sight of Bilbo. He ran straight to Thorin and Balin at the front of the company. "I… I signed it." Bilbo handed the contract to Balin and eagerly looked to Thorin for approval.

"All is in order." Balin said after he'd gone through the contract. As he folded and tucked it into his coat pocket Bilbo smiled to Thorin.

"Very well…Give him a pony and let's be off." Thorin headed off and the others began to follow.

"Oh no I'm quite alright. Don't worry I can keep up with you all." Solana laughed as the young hobbit was lifted into the air and placed onto a brown pony. Bofur turned and tossed Solana and Gandalf their winnings for the wager.

Moments later Bilbo managed to stop everyone again to get them to turn around for his pocket handkerchief. Bofur tore a piece of his tunic off and tossed it to Bilbo. Solana felt sorry for the young hobbit and looked into her bag. He had never left the safety of the Shire but he had chosen too to help the dwarves reclaim their homes. She found what she was looking for as she pulled out a small white cloth.

The movement caught Bilbo's eye. He watched as she unravelled a small silver dagger. It was only brief but he saw strange symbols and writing engraved into both the blade and handle. She turned her head to him and smiled as she handed him the white cloth. "Here you go. It's only small but it should do."

"Oh thank you! This is perfect." Bilbo smiled but his thoughts were still on the dagger as they travelled onwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By nightfall and much to Gandalf's disagreement Thorin had everyone make camp. Gandalf had left after saying he had had enough of dwarves for one day. Solana sat at the camp fire warming her hands; its heat brought a smile to her face. Glancing up, Thorin caught her eye. He was watching her from the other side of the camp. They held each other's gazes until Thorin turned and sat down with his back to her. Solana looked into the fire and wrapped her hands around her waist.

Bombur began cooking before long and handed her two bowls. "Here you go lass, one for you and if you could give the other to Thorin". Solana stood and followed his instruction. Walking up to Thorin she gulped at his appearance. Though he was usually grim and stern she understood why he was turned that way. Even with his back to everyone he still had a forbidding presence. Everything about him spoke of his power, from his broad shoulders, black hair to even his clothes.

Taking all the courage she could muster Solana held her breath as she sat down on the log beside him. He looked to her with his piercing blue eyes. There was something in his eyes that Solana understood. It was pain and anger. The memory of her attacking him flashed in her mind. She quickly handed out the bowl of food to him and smiled. "I… Here's your food."

He still stared at her until he slowly looked down and took the bowl from her hands. "Thank you." They sat there in silence as they ate before Thorin glanced to her again. "Is there something else you want?" His cold words cut like a knife through the air.

Solana swallowed her last piece of food and looked to the floor. "I… I want to say sorry, for attacking you."

"Be thankful it was me and not the hobbit" Solana cringed at his words. "What is it that you dreamed of?" This shocked Solana, Thorin Oakenshield, the man who distrusted and hated all, asked her a question instead of insulting her. "Well?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked him in the face. His eyes bore into hers. They sat staring at each other before Solana spoke. "Death" was all that left her mouth in a whisper. She looked to the sky, remembering her dream. "Of fire and screams"

Thorin watched as a tear glistening in the moon light gently fell down her cheek. "A nightmare?"

Solana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "I wish it were… " Thorin watched her face, it was full of pain and suffering. He knew not why he reached his hand to hers that was trembling as she clutched the bowl. Before their skin touched she stood. "More like… a memory". Thorin stared after her as she walked away.

She placed her bowl in the barrel of water they had for cleaning them. She scrubbed at it before drying it and butting it back in her bag. She then made her way through the trees to Fili and Kili who were looking after the ponies.

They seemed to be in a deep discussion as she approached. They glanced up to her when she stopped. They smiled, "Solana! Always a pleasure to see you." Kili winked at her as he teased. "Me and my brother have been talking about you. We were trying to work something out." After a few seconds of silence they walked nearer to her and Fili leaned in.

"What are you?" Fili asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Solana looked at Fili confused, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're awfully small for a human but you're bigger than a hobbit." Fili observed standing back and scanning her.

"Not to mention you don't have big hairy feet like they do." Kili piped in.

"But even though you're… well I'd say the same height as Thorin… you're not a dwarf." Fili continued.

"No beard" Kili nodded.

"So… what are you? A pixie? An elemental?" Fili questioned.

Solana frowned, "I'm human. I know I'm small but all of my clan were. They believed that being taller than this was a disadvantage to being hunters. We could hide better and we are far more nimble this size." The brothers stared at her confused. Solana sighed and carried on explaining. "If you were a part of my clan then at birth you would be given these potions that would stun your growth overtime. So even though my body is fully developed I'm still small so that I can move around quicker basically."

"So if you never took the potions you'd be taller?" Kili asked. Solana nodded and then they turned to each other. "Looks like I win the bet!" he laughed at Fili and held out his hand. As Fili dug around in his pocket for the money that he owed Kili grinned at her. "I knew you were human." Fili just huffed at his brother in annoyance.

Suddenly there was a rumbling coming from the ground. The brothers looked around confused until Solana ducked behind a log. "Get down!" She commanded. They instantly took cover behind the log next to her. All three slowly looked above and as a troll walked by. It reeked of rotten flesh. They froze when they heard someone call for them.

"FILI, KILI? WHERE ARE YOU?" Bilbo appeared a few feet behind them with two bowls in his hand. All three of them slowly turned to him. When he opened his mouth to speak again Solana lunged at him. Pulling him down behind the log and covering his mouth at the same time. "Shhhh Bilbo. Look!" Bilbo gazed above the log and they all saw two more trolls walk by having three of the ponies in their arms.

"We can't just sit here. They'll eat them." Solana was amazed at how Bilbo quickly reacted. Fili and Kili just pushed him forward.

"There you go. Don't worry; we've got your back." Bilbo swallowed hard and began to follow the trolls. Solana followed him even though Fili and Kili protested. She caught up to Bilbo and stopped him. She pointed in the direction she was going and pointed to the route he should take. They moved quickly but silently.

Solana moved through the trees and bushes while trying to carefully keep an eye on Bilbo at the same time. From where she waited she could see that Bilbo had hidden himself behind the trolls and made his way slowly to the pen that was holding the ponies. Solana slowly removed her swords from their hilts and readied herself.

Bilbo tried to untie the rope of the gate but it was far too strong for him to get through. He looked around and saw one of the trolls had a knife in its belt. Solana froze if she attacked now then he could get hurt. Just as Bilbo placed his hand on the knife the troll reached behind and grabbed him. The troll then proceeded to sneeze all over him. Solana cringed.

"What's this?" It sneered before dropping him down. Solana moved instantly through the trees in an attempt to get closer to Bilbo. The only problem was Bilbo had started running round to avoid the trolls stepping or grabbing him. One managed to catch him in the end and lifted him into the air.

Kili appeared instantly and fired an arrow straight into the troll's hand. As Bilbo fell Solana rushed forward and grabbed him before he hit the ground. They rolled and then Solana was crouched in front of him acting as a shield. Suddenly Thorin and the others rushed in and attacked. Solana turned to Bilbo, "Hide!" as he did what she had told him to do. She turned her attention back to the battle.

She embedded her swords in the back of one of the trolls. He yet out a thunderous cry and tried to hurl Solana off his back. In a flash she was pulled by her foot and thrown through the air, her back crashing into one of the many trees. Looking up she saw Thorin swinging his battle-axes and slicing through the troll's skin. Another turned and went to slam his fist on top of him.

At the last second he noticed the incoming attack and tried to turn to avoid the impact. Something hard crashed into his side and threw him on his back a few feet away. As he opened his eyes and saw Solana on top of him. "Won't be doing that again" She winced.

A bulky shadow appeared over them. Thorin grabbed her around the waist and head and rolled them out of the way of the troll's foot. Thorin glanced down to her and smiled before getting up and continuing the attack. Solana did the same and used her blades to slice the troll's legs and ankles.

It had been a futile battle as they were captured. Some of the dwarves were tied to a spit and roasting, whereas the others were tied up in a pile. Solana tried her best to wriggle out of her confinements before sharp pains shot through her back making her whimper in pain.

That was when Bilbo appeared and cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Sirs? I don't think roasting them would be a good idea. They taste horrible like that. I.. I know better ways to cook dwarves!" Bofur and Kili stared out at him with their mouths gaping open, before they started shouting traitor at him.

"Go on then!" One of the trolls commanded.

Bilbo paused unsure of what to say at first, "I'd skin them!" Everyone's eyes opened wide at Bilbo's dwarf cooking method.

"Are you crazy?!" Bofur bellowed. The troll reached over and selected Bombur from the pile.

"Oh no not that one! He is riddled with parasites." The troll nearly threw Bombur into the forest and furiously wiped his hands on his chest. "They all have!"

"Did he just say I was infected?! How dare you!" Kili and Bofur yelled in unison. Thorin kicked Kili after realising what Bilbo was trying to do. "Oh yes.. yes I'm diseased you wouldn't want me." Kili yelled as he too understood. The others seemed to realise this as well.

Thorin then looked back to Solana. She had grown pale but she remained as still as one can in a brown sack. "Well what about that one? She hasn't spoken a word!" The troll picked Solana up by her feet. She glared at them and she gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain in her back. "This one looks as though it's dying anyway."

"I can tell you're the charmer out of the three of you " She said sarcastically. The dwarves began shouting and yelling at the trolls as they moved Solana nearer to their cooking pot. She could feel the heat on her face as they got closer.

"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" Gandalf bellowed as he struck his staff into the boulder. It shattered in half and the rays from the morning sunrise covered the trolls. They screamed and cried as the sun slowly turned them to stone. The one holding Solana dropped her to the ground. After seconds they were completely turned to stone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The dwarves cheered at the arrival of Gandalf, apart from Thorin who struggled to free himself from the sack. "Gandalf! The girl, hurry!" he shouted when he couldn't free himself. Everyone turned their attention to the woman who was lying on her back squirming in pain. Bilbo hopped towards her, she was pale white and her teeth were gritted. As Gandalf walked past he untied the rope of Bilbo's sack. Gandalf knelt down while Bilbo started cutting through the other sacks with one of the dwarves swords that were stacked in a pile.

Gandalf felt Solana's forehead and whispered words that no one could hear. Her eyes opened to his words. "Where is your wound?" Solana tried to move her body onto her side but cried out in pain. "Back!" was the only word she could get out. She tried to turn again but this time Kili rushed in to help her move after he had been freed. Now lying on her front there was no visible wound due to the sack. "We need to cut through the sack" Gandalf turned to Kili "Now!" Kili rushed to the pile of weapons on the floor but Thorin, now freed, had already grabbed a dagger and started hacking quickly through the sack. Once he'd cut through one side he ripped it off her.

Everyone had been freed and had gathered around her body by now. The hazelnut coloured tunic was stained red in the centre of her back. Thorin started cutting through the side of her tunic to reveal the wound. "One of the trolls… it, it threw her against a tree" Ori stated, his voice shaking slightly. Thorin clutched the side of her tunic and slowly lifted it to the side. Solana gripped handfuls of dirt, crying out at her skin being pulled from the bloodied cloth he was moving. Bilbo grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Glancing down he gasped at the sight of her back.

Her back was riddled with scars of all shapes and sizes. The centre of her back was smeared with blood. Oin, the healer of the group, knelt down and examined the wound. "Bofur fetch me my bag. Dori, Nori get me cloths. Fili, Kili I need water."

As the dwarves rushed off for the supplies Thorin looked to his other men, "Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin make a perimeter! We don't want any more surprises. The rest of you try and find the ponies." They followed his command immediately. All who was left at Solana's side was Thorin, Bilbo, Oin and Gandalf.

As the others returned with Oin's requests, they left to help the others with their tasks. Oin grabbed a cloth and drenched it in water. He looked to Bilbo and then Thorin, "Master Baggins I need you to hold her legs and feet down. Thorin you best hold her arms." They did as instructed before Oin moved the drenched cloth against Solana's back. Her eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. As Oin tried to clear as much of the blood away from her back as he could she kicked out and fought against them. Bilbo struggled to hold one leg down rather than both. Gandalf assisted him until her legs were firmly against the ground. Thorin held her arms down with all his strength.

Oin threw the cloth that was now smeared with blood to the side. He reached for his bag and pulled out a needle and very thin cotton. Threading it he started to stitch the bottom of the wound. Thorin stared down at the gash in her back. "It must have been a deep wound from the looks of things. You can see the remains of a few stitches but it doesn't look as though it was done properly. Being thrown against that tree has reopened it."

Thorin nodded and then looked up at Gandalf. "I know you know something about this. I demand to know." Gandalf thought for a second and looked to Solana, the only sound you could her was her panting. Her body twitched at the needle moving in between her skin.

"I gave her my word that I would not speak of it." He shook his head and sighed before looking Thorin in the eyes. "Do you know the legends of the Grimstone clan?" Thorin nodded. "Well before you lies Solana, the last descendant of that clan. Centuries ago her people were hunted down and slaughtered. As time passed their numbers dwindled until there was only her family left. Even as we speak she is being hunted." Thorin's eye widened as he gazed down. She had never spoken of her past, or her birth place. She showed no fear of being hunted. She had always seemed content and happy. The only time he had glimpsed her pain was when she spoke of her nightmare to him. "The rest is for her to decide what she wants to tell you" Gandalf added.

Oin cleared his throat and cut the thread. Using another cloth he gently cleaned away the rest of the blood. He packed the needle and cotton into his bag and then pulled out a large role of bandages. Handing them to Thorin he said, "Let air get to the wound and when she awakens thickly wrap these around her. Make sure you cover the wound completely and thick enough so that they won't open again." With that he stood. "I'll inform the others to be alert. Thorin… we'll need to take her somewhere safe and soon." As he left Gandalf stood too and began to walk away.

"Gandalf… Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin said.

Gandalf turned around, "To look ahead" he replied.

"And what brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind" he smiled to him. Gandalf turned and walked through the bushes. Bilbo stood too but he was still staring at her back.

"I'll fetch her cloak." He said before he walked away, clearly upset. Thorin was left gazing down at her body. He placed his hand on hers as he sat beside her. He traced his other hand over the scars above her wound. Solana's mousy brown hair was draped across her shoulders. He moved it to one side of her head so that he could see the side of her face which was facing him better. As he moved it off her neck he froze. The skin of her neck had been branded with a symbol of some kind but it had a long scar running through it.

"I think I've seen that symbol before" Thorin hadn't heard Bilbo approach. He knelt down placing Solana's cloak and bag down at her side. He opened her bag and pulled out a silver dragger. He handed it to Thorin.

Thorin examined the blade and its markings. "It's the Grimstone emblem. I remember seeing drawings of it when I was a child." They both looked to Solana with saddened eyes. Thorin traced his thumb across her cheek. "What have you been through… Solana Grimstone?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After unbearable pain all Solana could feel was numbness. She heard a muffled voice; its deepness was somehow soothing. _Who is that?_ She thought as she tried to concentrate on it. "… Remember seeing drawings of it when I was a child." _Thorin?_ Solana tried to open her eyes or move any part of her body. Something warm touched her cheek and began to gently stroke it. "What have you been through… Solana Grimstone?" She stopped trying to move. _How does he know her full name? _Solana tried once more to move, she was determined to succeed.

…..

Movement caught Bilbo's eyes when he had looked down to the scars on Solana's back once more. Her fingers twitched, once at first and then again. "Thorin! Her fingers are moving. I think she's waiting up. I'll go tell the others." Before Thorin had the chance to answer Bilbo had marched off. He instead glanced down to her fingers which had started twitching ever so slightly. He looked back to her face. Her eyes started to flicker open. He stroked her cheek again with his thumb. Solana opened her eyes completely at his touch. Blue orbs gazed into his. "Tho…Thorin"

He smiled to her, "Welcome back". He moved his hand away as she tried to get up. "Wait, let me help you" He carefully lifted her by the waist, supporting her back as he did. He heard her suck in a breath at the pain of moving.

Solana felt a pounding in her head as Thorin helped her to sit on her knees. She closed her eyes as she looked to the ground and held her head in her hand. When Thorin let go of her waist she slowly opened her eyes. They widened when she saw the bare skin of her breasts. In a flash she wrapped her arms around them. "THORIN! Why am I half naked?!" She turned her head at him and paused. Although he had helped her up he was looking away.

"One of your wounds reopened when you were thrown into that tree. We had to stop the bleeding." He still looked away as Solana processed what he'd told her. She remembered the pain and Thorin holding her arms down. She moved her shoulder blades and felt a sharp sting in the centre of her back. "The dressing for your back is near your bag. I shall give you some privacy." He stood and started walking away as Solana looked at the role of bandages and then down at her body.

"Thorin wait…" He stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to listen to her. She looked to the ground. "Can you... can you help me?" When she looked to him again he was standing still. She could see him hesitating at her request. "Please" She spoke in a small voice. He clenched his hands before he marched to her bag and picked up the bandages. He knelt behind her and placed the start of the dressing on the side of her waist. He started wrapping it around her body tightly. Every time it touched her stitches she moved forward to get away from him. He grabbed her hip and pulled her back before carrying on.

"Thank you" He paused and searched for the right words. In the end he remained silent as he resumed wrapping. Once the wound was covered thickly he noticed there was still plenty of dressing in his hand. He glanced to her destroyed tunic on the floor and started wrapping the dressing above the wound. When his hand touched the side of one her hands he stopped.

Solana looked at his hand and then to hers. She slowly lowered them to her sides. Thorin leaned closer as he began to wrap the bandages around her chest so that he didn't touch her breasts. Solana's face felt hot as she stared out into the trees.

"I have finished" His words snapped her out of her daze before she examined his work. He had wrapped the bandages thickly around the wound so that it wouldn't reopen again and further up her chest so that she had something to cover her skin. Thorin moved to get her cloak and placed it on her shoulders. He stood in front of her as he tied it around her neck and then held out his arms. Solana gripped his arms as she lifted her legs.

When she stood straight her face screwed up in pain and she moved forward. When the pain dulled she opened her eyes again and saw her face was just in front of Thorin's. His piercing blue eyes stared down into hers. He still held her elbows softly in his hands as she clutched his upper arms. It seemed like they stood there for an eternity, but neither of them could look away.

Thorin watched as her eyes fell to his lips and hers opened slightly. There was only the two of them. The stone trolls, the others, the forest, they no longer existed. Their eyes began to close as Thorin moved his face closer to Solana's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Solana could feel the warmness of Throin's breath against her skin, tingling sensations danced throughout her body in the anticipation. But the kiss never came. She felt him pull away and release her causing her to nearly fall. He picked up her bag and started walking away, leaving her red faced and gazing after him.

_What was that about? _She thought to herself. Clearing his throat Bofur emerged through the trees. He walked up to her and gave her a small smile. "Glad you're okay lassie, we've been worried. We're heading off to find the troll's cave now." He lifted his arm for her to hold onto. She took it gladly and they began to walk to the others.

"My swords?" She said suddenly remembering them.

"Don't worry, Dwalin is carrying them." She nodded to him and they emerged through the trees to where everyone else was waiting. Thorin looked towards them but Solana noticed he only looked to Bofur. "Good, let's get going. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Solana's eyes widened, "Ouch" was all she said in a reply to his cruel words. She clenched her jaw and let go of Bofur's arm. He protested but she stopped him. "I am fine thank you Bofur. I have been through worse." She pushed herself forward and looked to Dwalin, "Can I have my weapons back please?"

"No" Dwalin stated leaving Solana staring at him. She could see in his face that he wouldn't change his mind.

"Fair enough" She said to herself and began to walk at a decent pace.

…

As they were walking Bofur moved towards Fili and Kili. They were talking about their uncle and Solana. "They seemed fine before." Kili stated.

"True, now it's like they can't stand each other" Fili observed.

"Well I think it might be Thorin who doesn't like her" The brothers jumped at Bofur's words and then moved closer together to listen to what he had to say. "I walked up to tell Thorin that the ponies were gone but when I got there I saw them in an … intimate position." The brothers grinned to each other before their faces turned stern.

"Wait, you didn't interrupt did you?!" Kili hissed.

"I didn't I stayed back." He pleaded his innocence to them before leaning nearer and whispered. "They were about to kiss when Thorin pulled away and stormed off" A look of confusion swept on all their faces. They looked towards Solana who was concentrating on keeping her pace. She held her cloak closely around her body to try and stay warm. They then turned to look at Thorin who was marching ahead still carrying her bag. When he looked back to his other men it was like she wasn't even there.

"I think it might be because she kept him in the dark." Bilbo stated as he walked behind them. When they looked to him he continued. "Do you know what the Gimstone clan is?"

"Who doesn't? They're famous throughout Middle-Earth." Fili said as a matter of fact.

"Well Gandalf said that Solana is the last descendant of that clan" Bilbo said. Their eyes widened as they looked to Solana. "He also said that she is being hunted down. Could be why she has all those scars." Bilbo guessed. As they carried on walking they thought about what they had just learned and thought of the Grimstone stories.

…

When they reached the cave Solana thanked the gods. She held onto the wall of the cave opening to catch her breath as the dwarves piled in. Feeling as though something was near her she turned her head and nearly screamed seeing Dwalin close behind her. "Dwalin you nearly gave me a heart attack!" After a moment she looked into the cave and then back to him, "Don't you want to go in?" When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and slowly entered.

Solana was greeted by a foul stench and wished she'd stayed outside. She saw Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo at the back of the cave. Bofur and the others were burying a treasure chest with Dwalin going to stand in front of them with his arms crossed. "We're making a long term deposit" Bofur grinned to him. Solana laughed lightly and looked to Thorin. He had found an elven sword; he would have put it back if it weren't for Gandalf telling him he couldn't have hoped to find a greater blade. She remembered the look on his face when he went to kiss her. But now, he can't even bring himself to look at her. "I'm so stupid," she whispered as she turned and left the cave. Balin watched after her after hearing what she had said.

She sat on a nearby tree stump looking out into the forest. He was still out there hunting her like a wild dog. She had wanted this journey to distract herself from him. But she also wanted to keep the others out of it for their own protection. Thorin and the others emerged from the cave and waited for Gandalf and Bilbo to join them. A faint sound caught Solana's attention. When she listened more closely and it grew louder.

"Thorin…" He simply ignored her and remained looking towards the cave. Solana glared at him and yelled,"THORIN YOU FOOL! SOMETHING IS COMING!" Everyone turned to this and readied their weapons. Solana heard it approaching even faster. She backed up as Nori moved in front of her. Suddenly a man being pulled by large rabbits appeared.

"Gandalf! I've been looking for you!" The rest of what he was saying was far too fast for anyone to understand.

"Radagast slow down!" Gandalf insisted. Solana looked to him, _So this is the brown wizard?_ She thought.

Calming down Radagast told Gandalf of the spiders in the forest and how he'd gone to Dol Guldur and seen a Necromancer. Before any action could be taken a blood thirsty howl filled the air.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, frightened.

"That's not wolf" Kili said looking into the trees.

"Wargs!" Solana whispered. In seconds a warg leaped out of the trees and went straight for Thorin. He swiftly took it down as another appeared and went for Dwalin. Kili shot an arrow into its head before Dwalin landed the killing blow.

"Who else have you told of your quest?!" Gandalf demanded from Thorin.

"No one!" he replied.

"You are certain!?"

"I assure I have told no one!" Thorin said. The howls screaked through the air once more.

"I shall distract them and lead them away from you if I can." Radagast stated as he grabbed the reins.

"Those are Guldebrag Wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf protested.

"And these are Ruskabel Rabbits! I would like to see them try!" Radagast smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They all hid behind some boulders as Radagast lured the warg scouts away. Thorin moved forward and beckoned everyone to follow. They ran through the wilds as quick as they could. When Radagast changed direction they hid behind another boulder. Thorin grabbed Ori before he ran out. Solana leaned against the rock, she was out of breath, her back was stinging and she felt weak. Bilbo looked to her. She had dark rings forming under her eyes; he wasn't sure how much further she could go. Thorin called for them to run again and they followed. Solana pushed herself to keep moving. Releasing her cloak she didn't care about what people saw, she just mentally thanked Thorin for the bandages.

When they made it to the next boulder Solana hit the floor with her knees. It hurt to breath and she was in agony. Dwalin lifted her by her arms and placed his arm around her side to keep her near. They heard a warg jump onto the boulder. Thorin turned to Kili and nodded up towards the Orc. Kili swallowed before slowly pulling out an arrow and prepared to fire it. He stepped out and Thorin's eyes fell onto Solana. In those brief seconds of Kili firing the arrow, Thorin saw the dark circles, her pale skin and pain on her face as she was held up by Dwalin. She looked up to him, their eyes connecting before she looked to the warg falling to the ground in front of them. The Orc tried to get up and attack but Fili and the others bombarded him with attacks.

"RUN!" Gandalf commanded. Thorin saw the pain in Solana's face magnify as Dwalin pulled her forward. She managed to keep her legs moving as Dwalin supported her. They managed to get to another set of boulders but Solana saw the orcs had them surrounded. "Dwalin let me go, you can fight better without holding onto me" Solana said as she tried to pull away. Dwalin held her closer to him.

"I would rather die than let you be warg dinner." He declared to her. The others formed a tight circle around her and the boulders. Solana stared at them all in disbelief "Why?" she whispered to herself. In her past no one would've helped her, she would've already been dead to them. She felt something pull on her heart.

"Where is Gandalf?" Bilbo questioned.

"He has left us here" Thorin stated. They formed a tighter circle as the orcs neared.

"Hurry! All of you down here!" Gandalf yelled to them as he appeared from beneath the rocks. Thorin ran towards him as did the others. He stood on the boulder and shouted to everyone to hurry.

Dwalin pulled Solana forward put she let go of him when they reached the opening, "Go! I'm right behind you" Dwalin nodded and jumped down. Solana held onto the boulder for support as she looked to Thorin. "Thorin…. Get Kili!" Thorin turned around and found Kili still firing his arrows at the orcs.

"KILI! MOVE NOW!" Thorin bellowed at him. Kili started moving backwards as the orcs approached faster. Thorin grabbed Solana under her arms and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her head as he jumped down the hole. Solana felt the softness of the fur on his coat. She breathed in its musky smell as they hit the ground. Bofur and Nori picked her up off of Thorin in time for Kili to fall down and land on his uncle.

Nori gave Solana his weapon so she could use it to lean on as her staff. She thanked him and leaned against one of the walls with it in her hand. They heard a horn sound and horses before they heard the orcs being attacked. One fell down the opening towards them, dead.

"I cannot see were this path ends. Shall we follow it?" Dwalin called to others.

"Yes we should follow it" shouted Dori back to him. They all moved forward as Solana still rested against the wall. Thorin looked back to her and stopped. He watched her stare at the orc with sadness in her eyes. She used Nori's staff to pull herself off the wall and started to slowly walk towards him. He lifted his arm to help her but she moved away. "No thank you Thorin Okenshield. I believe I have wasted enough of everyone's time." Her words felt like a punch in his stomach. He was left there as she pushed forward. Instead he walked behind her watching her trip every now and then. He wanted to help her squeeze through the tight walkways and hold her when she fell to the ground but she pushed him away. She was determined to do it on her own.

When they caught up to the others they were on a mountain side. They all gazed down to a beautiful city surrounded by waterfalls. "Rivendall" Biblo said in awe. Thorin gave Gandalf a stern look. Gandalf merely smiled to him before heading down the ridge towards the Elven City. The others followed with Solana at the rear, slowly plodding on after them. When they entered they were greeted by an Elf. Gandalf asked if he could see Lord Elrond however the elf merely stated that he wasn't there.

Solana turned her head at the sound of a horn and saw a group of riders approach. The dwarves made a protective circle around Thorin and herself when the horses started circling them. "Ah Lord Elrond." Gandalf said as a tall Elf approached.

Thorin stood forward and Lord Elrond turned to him,"Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to Imladris."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin stated as Solana made her best attempt at rolling her eyes. As they carried on making their introductions Solana felt thick headed and all her energy had drained. Her body started slumping against Nori's staff even further. When she looked back towards the others they had parted and all eyes were on her.

She swallowed before concentrating on speaking, "Sorry… I wasn't listening."

"It seems your friend is in need of healing" Lord Elrond said to Thorin. He walked towards her and smiled down to her. He lifted her face to look at his and his eyes narrowed. "Solana… daughter of the Grimstone clan?..." he asked. Solana stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Is there anyone around here who doesn't know who I am?" she moaned. Lord Elrond smiled and placed his hand on her forehead. He spoke to her in Elven before removing his hand. She looked to him confused before her eyes began to shut and she started to fall to the ground. Elron caught her and lifted her in his arms. "I will take her to the healers".

Thorin stood in his path, "How did you know her name?"

Elrond looked at him plainly and merely replied, "Because she looks like her sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After finishing the meal with Lord Elrond and discovering the name of his sword Thorin decided to head towards the infirmary to visit Solana. As he walked he remembered Elrond's words, "Because she looks like her sister." Footsteps coming up quickly behind him caught his attention. Turning he saw a small woman about Hobbit height run towards him. "Excuse me?!" She held onto her knees as she caught her breath. She was wearing a dark brown dress and her hair was tied up in a bun. When she looked up to him he was taken aback. It was Solana's blue eyes peering up at him with the same mousy brown coloured hair. Yet he knew this was not her. "Are you Thorin Okenshield?" she asked.

"I am" he told her. A sign of relief washed over her face.

"Lord Elrond told me that my sister Solana is alive and with you! I came as soon as I could, please you have to take me to her!" She pleaded. Thorin heard the desperation in her voice as she begged. He nodded and they both made their way to the infirmary.

When they arrived the healers walked to them and smiled. "Thorin Okenshield, it is an honour. Your companion is alive and well. We've managed to heal her wound completely although there is a large scar there now. All she needs is plenty of rest. You should be grateful you have an exceptional healer; I don't think she would've survived otherwise. I will leave you in privacy."

Thorin thanked her and made his way further into the room. Turning the corner he saw her lying on a table in the centre of the room. They had dressed her in a white gown and had cleaned her up. Thorin stared down into her face, she looked peaceful to him. Her mousy brown hair was tucked behind her ears and rested against her shoulders. He cupped her face with his hand and traced her lips with his thump before stroking her cheek.

He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. Her heart shaped face and the shape of her body seemed perfect to him now that he truly looked at her. His hand drifted down to one of hers and held it gently.

"Is… is that her?" He turned to she small woman staring at him.

"Yes" he said gently as she took slow steps towards the table. Her eyes started to glisten as she stared at Solana.

"She's beautiful… she always was though" she smiled to herself as she took Solana's other hand. "I can't believe she's here…" Her eyes filled with concern as she looked to Thorin. "How did she get wounded? Was it the Glorfindel Carnesir?"

Thorin looked down to Solana's face once more. "It was an old would that had reopened. I know not how she got it. I don't know much about her past at all, nor who you speak of."

The woman lightly laughed to herself, "That's Solana for you. Even when there was trouble she always acted as though everything was fine."

Thorin glanced to her, "Gandalf told us she was the last descendant of the Grimstone clan and yet you claim to be her sister."

She turned to him, "Well I am her sister but I don't know the ways of our clan like she does so you could say that she is the last descendant. I never went through the training or got the mark of our clan on the back of my neck."

"What happened to her… and yourself?" Thorin asked. She looked to him with troubled eyes before looking to Solana's sleeping form.

"Well I guess I could tell you. You did save her life so you are owed the truth. Or maybe I should show you…" she reached out with her hand that wasn't holding Solana's and held his arm as she shut her eyes. When she opened them again they were pure white. Thorin tried to pull away but found that he couldn't move. In a flash of light he was stood with the woman in a grassy field as the sun was beginning to set. "What sort of witchcraft is this woman?! Where are we?!" He demanded.

The woman let go of his arm and smiled to him. "My name is Merenwen Grimstone. I was born with the ability to see the memories of others. That is why we are here Thorin Okenshield. I am showing you Solana's memories… of our past."

Thorin's eyes grew wide as he looked around. He saw a small child playing in the grass near a lake. "Is that?" he whispered.

"There you are! I've been looking for you" a voice from behind called. A teenage girl ran past him and towards the small girl. When she reached her she lifted her in the air and swung her in a circle. They laughed to each other before hugging one another.

"I remember this…. It was rare for us to enjoy ourselves. This memory is just before everything went wrong." Merenwen said sadly. Thorin watched the girls in sympathy. They both had the same mousy brown coloured hair and looked like a normal pair of sisters playing in the summer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merenwen turned away wiping tears from her eyes. Thorin took a step towards them as another flash appeared. Thorin now found himself in some sort of cave. He saw the little girl sat shaking whilst holding her mother's hand. Her father was a few feet away with her brother and sister, all armed and ready to fight.

"This was our last time together" Merenwen whispered.

Thorin watched as they waited. The air was damp and wet and he saw that all their clothes had started to cling to them as they shivered in the darkness. The small girl clenched her eyes firmly shut as they listened to the dripping water echoing through the many tunnels.

Then there were muffled noises added to the dripping water. The little girl's eyes shot open as they grew louder. Her elder sister turned her body into a defensive position. Her sword was in one hand and the other was ready to use magic if she had to. Still the noises grew louder and louder. They heard voices. The family's worst fear became reality within seconds. They sat stiffly and held their breaths. All they had to do was wait until the enemy left.

Blinding light suddenly filled the tunnel and made the girl shriek in fear. She bolted between her father and siblings. They cried out, her mother's voice screaming above them all. The little girl was yanked aside. War cries filled the air along with the clashing of blades. Scorching heat blasted through the tunnel and towards the girl. Murderous yells and torturous screams melted into one thunderous mess. The girl watched and scrambled backwards until she hit something. She turned… and screamed.

The teenage girl screamed out, "MERENWEN!" She threw herself at the enemy with such force that she knocked two of the men down. Thorin stared wide eyed at the teenage girl before looking to Merenwen.

"You're the small child?!" he asked.

She had tears running down her face, "Yes… Solana is my elder sister. Lord Elrond was the one to grab me and take me to safety. I… I haven't seen or know what happened after this." She said as her voice shuck.

They both turned to the teenage girl as she used her sword to slice the head clean off another man. Merenwen gasped as she grabbed Thorin's arm. "That's him… The one who has hunted my whole clan from the beginning."

Thorin saw a tall looming figure. Its arm glowed red before he sent flames towards Solana. She rolled out of the way only for her brother to be consumed. His agonising screams echoed through the air. Her parents were fighting two more men as their son burned to death. Thorin watched as Solana stood. Tears were running down her face as her hand began to glow. Sparks crackled between her fingers as she glared at her brother's murderer. Her parents cried out as they too were slaughtered. Lightning struck them from Solana's hand and killed the men instantly.

The one who was responsible for killing her brother turned and slowly stepped towards her. His face lit with light as he readied his magic again. It was an Elf. "Glorfindel Carnesir" Thorin heard Solana hiss. He moved forward wanting to protect her. As he did Merenwen pulled him back.

"We are in her memories there is nothing you can do." She cried.

Solana leaped forward firing the lightning at his face. He dodged and evaded her blade aiming for his heart. He tried to consume her with fire but she rolled out of its way before the flames neared her. She hurled herself at him and caught him by surprise.

He let out a thunderous roar as she slashed his face with her sword. He drew his sword and attacked her with all his rage. Thorin saw Solana was being overpowered by the elf's attacks. He cut into her back more than once and sent Solana flying into the wall. She struggled to get up as he marched towards her. Her face and body were a bloodied mess as she looked for her sword. It was too far for her to reach. Glorfindel lifted her by her hair and ran his blade over the marking on her neck slowly. Solana screamed out in agony before she looked to her brother's burnt corpse and her mother and fathers butchered bodies. She was consumed with hatred and anger. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed at Glorfindel. A white blast erupted from her body and sent him flying back.

Thorin shielded his eyes from the brightness of the blast. When he drew his arm down they were outside near a river. He spun round searching for Solana. "Where is she?!" he said.

Merenwen too, was looking. "There! Oh Solana…" Thorin turned to where Merenwen was looking and his breath caught in his throat. Solana was sat on her knees staring into the water. They both walked up to her and Thorin understood where most of her worst scars had come from. Her back had been sliced and hacked into. They sat down either side of her. Solana sniffed and drew a white cloth which was wrapped around something out of her pocket. Unravelling it Thorin saw the dagger Bilbo had shown him.

Tears fell from Solana's eyes as she ran her fingers over the markings. "Mother…Father…Finrod… Merenwen…" She began to sob and threw herself at the floor. She screamed in agony as she started pounding the ground with her bloodied fists.

Merenwen was sobbing her eyes out now as Thorin tried to touch Solana's back. After what seemed like an eternity Solana stood and walked towards a path and followed it. Thorin saw the emptiness in her face as she went.

There came another flash and they both found themselves watching Solana walking to what looked like the Shire. A horse and carriage appeared on the top on the hill heading straight towards her. When Solana stopped she looked to the rider before hitting the ground. The rider was wearing grey and jumped down. Thorin and Merenwen ran forward and saw that it was Gandalf. He wrapped her in a blanket and took her back to Hobbiton.

Everything seemed to speed up then. Thorin and Merenwen watched as Solana got older and stronger and travelled throughout Middle-Earth. She never stayed in one place more than a few days, a week at most. They watched the many battles she found herself in. Thorin saw how Solana always avoided people. She never made friends or contact with anyone if she had to. Then he saw her riding her horse along Brandywine River.

"She must be 25 now" Merenwen spoke softly. They watched her take a note off of a small bird before she rode off.

Suddenly she was in front of the Company of Dwarves and he saw her looking at himself. Here memory played out faster. They were travelling, and sitting by the camp fire and then being attacked by trolls. Everything went by so fast until they came to a sudden halt.

Thorin stared at himself and Solana the night they nearly kissed. Merenwen smiled to herself as Thorin simply gazed at them. "She must think of this moment often" Merenwen told him. He looked to the ground when he saw himself pull away and storm off.

Merenwen walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Everything grew dark as they emerged from Solana's memories. They both looked to her sleeping form again. Merenwen stroked her sister's head. "She's been through so much all on her own" she said sadly.

"She won't go through anything on her own ever again" Thorin declared as he held her hand tightly in his own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Solana slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted to the dim glowing light within the room. She lay there, afraid to move her body in case pain would follow. She could feel the tiredness of her body tempting her to sleep once more. She fought it and gently tried to sit up. She could feel something cold within her grasp as she did so. Opening her hand when sitting up straight she gazed at the object in confusion. It was a ring that belonged to Thorin. As he entered her thoughts she looked around.

She seemed to be within some sort of infirmary. Pushing herself off the table she clutched its side to steady herself. There was no pain in her back. She slowly edged towards a mirror in the corner of the room. She was wearing a long white gown, which when she turned saw that it was backless. Solana gasped at what she saw. The wound that she had had was completely healed. The only sign of its existence was the long jagged scar in its place. Solana lightly laughed, "Well that's another one to the collection". At the bottom of the mirror she noticed her brown leather boots. She picked them up in one hand and looked around for her other clothes. _Typical!_ she thought when she couldn't find them.

She also started to wonder where the others had gone and where she might find them. She opened the wooden doors of the infirmary and poked her head out. There was no one. As she drifted down the hallways she put Thorin's ring on her finger so she didn't lose it. She found herself at the end of the hallway and had only one room that she could entre. As she did so she could hear muffled noises. Getting closer she could hear voices. It was the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and someone she didn't recognise. She edged nearer.

"She went through all that?" It was Bofur's voice. Solana noticed the sadness in his tone as she wondered who they were talking about.

"And the exiled elf, Glorfindel Carnesir, is still hunting her?" Dwalin asked. Solana's eyes grew wide. She had not heard that name in so long. She wanted to run away and not look back. If they knew his name then they could be tempted to try and find him she thought in panic. She did not want to lose any of them. She decided she would leave and take a different route. If she was not travelling with them then he couldn't hurt them. She moved towards the door. As she placed her hands on its wood she heard the voice she hadn't recognised speak.

"I know that you all probably know Solana better than me but I just don't think she wanted you to know her past because she wouldn't want you to pity her." Solana listened closer to the voice. She didn't know who it was but they apparently knew her. "I can tell my sister cares a lot about you all".

_Sister?! _Solana's head whirled. She edged even nearer. She needed to see the owner of that voice. She left her boots near the door as she crept back. Tilting her head around the corner she saw a small woman about Bilbo's height sat next to Gandalf. She had the same mousy brown hair as herself along with her eyes. "So Merenwen, how come Solana doesn't know you're alive?" Nori asked.

"Well… I never saw her again. Lord Elrond had sent scouts to look for any of my family but they only found three bodies… or what was left of them" She said saidly. Solana covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from crying out. "They never found her body so I always hoped that she had survived but part of me knew that Glorfindel's body wasn't there. I have prayed every day for her to be safe. When Lord Elrond told me you were travelling with a woman who looked like me and went by the name of Solana, I did not believe him. Part of me didn't want to get my hopes up but the other part, told me to run and find her. That is when I ran into Thorin and he took me to her. Even though it has been many years part of me knew it was her."

Tears ran down Solana's face as she stared at the woman in front of her. She didn't want it to be Merenwen. She had looked for her, mourned for her and now she had found her again. Solana turned and headed for the door. The movement caught Bilbo's eyes. "Solana?" She froze with her boots in her hand. She turned her head slightly when she heard them all approach. Merenwen reached out and touched her shoulder. Solana slapped it away. She stared at Merenwen with hateful eyes. "You are not my sister! She's dead!" Solana hissed.

Merenwen's face fell as she held her hand to her chest. "Solana… please it's me, Merenwen. I'm alive." Solana shuck her heard and backed nearer to the door. "Solana… please" she begged.

"You think this is funny? It's sick!" she shouted. Merenwen reached out once more and touched Solana's trembling hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she bellowed as sparks flew from her hand. Merenwen cried out in pain before Dwalin and Gandalf stood in front of her protectively. Thorin moved towards her very slowly. She looked to him and then the others. They had begun to move closer to her. She backed up further. "What are you all doing?! She's lying! That… _thing_ isn't my sister!" she said as her voice shook.

One last look into Thorin's eyes made Solana fall silent. He watched as her eyes grew darker and her head dropped towards the floor slightly. He held his arm out, stopping his men getting any closer. When she looked up to them again there was hatred in her eyes. Ori felt goose bumps rise on his skin at the sight of her. She looked each of them in the eyes before she suddenly bolted out of the door.

Thorin ran after her as quickly as he could. She was fast but he was thankful for the fact she was slowing down. She hadn't recovered all of her strength yet and he managed to gain more speed. They ran throughout the buildings until they had managed to get outside. Solana came to a sudden stop when the path ended and a stream was the only thing in front of her. She went to jump in before realising it led to a deep drop. She heard Thorin approaching and spun around. She let the anger wash over her and drown her.

Thorin slowed only a few feet behind her. He could see her body shaking with rage. In a mere second she threw her boots at him. "Stay away from me Dwarf!" She hissed at him. He took a step towards her and she clenched her fists. "I have no sister!" Again he took two steps towards her. She would not look into his eyes. Solana suddenly attacked him with all her rage. Thorin was able to block the blows and grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shrieked as she tried to tear herself from his grasp. He began to pull her toward him. "LET ME GO! IT WASN'T HER! GET OFF!" She yelled. She twisted and turned to get away from him, but he still pulled her closer. "I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!" She screamed before Thorin pulled her one last time into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed her heart out. As her knees gave way they both sat on the floor. He held her close when she weakly punched him in the chest. Her cries filled the sky. Thorin let her release all she had buried inside of her. After several minutes she silently cried into his chest clutching the sides of his sky blue shirt. "But I am alone" she whispered to him.

He pulled away and made her look him in the eyes. "Not anymore. She is your sister. You have friends. You have Gandalf and Bilbo. You have me." She blinked at him in surprise as he cupped her face in his hands. "You won't be alone again. I swear it!" New tears fell down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

…

Merenwen looked to Thorin as he entered the room with Solana in his arms. He gently let her feet touch the floor before letting go of her. The others backed away from Merenwen and watched Solana approach her sister. Merenwen swallowed hard as Solana stood in front of her. Her heart froze when Solana looked up to her. They stared into each other's eyes before Solana spoke in a small voice, "I'm sorry… Merenwen" Tears fell from Merenwen's eyes as she moved to her sister. They hugged each other tightly. "I'm so sorry"

"Shush… We are together now my sister. I have missed you every day… I love you so much" Merenwen said softly.

"I love you too" Solana whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone had retired to their bed chambers, that is, everyone but Solana. She knew tomorrow would be her last day in Rivendall. Lord Elrond would read Thorin's map within the crescent moonlight and they would depart immediately. Her mind drifted to her sister, Merenwen. She had unanswered questions at the back of her mind. She barely escaped with her life and yet her younger sister who was a child, managed to get past Glorfindel easily before Lord Elrond rescued her. Solana cast the thought to the side and made her way to her room.

She had just left Merenwen's room after she had insisted in giving her new clothes for the journey ahead. Black trousers with a navy blue tunic with her trusty leather boots. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail as she walked down the corridor. Solana came to a stop outside Thorin's room. He had been kind to her these past few days, more than kind in fact. Something pulled at her heart when she thought of him then. She knew not why she knocked on his door, nor why she entered when there was no reply. With small footsteps she made her way to his bedside. He was lying on his back with the sheet tucked beneath his crossed arms. Solana gazed into his face but her eyes lowered to his chest. A blush crept up to her cheeks when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She fiddled with her hands before sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully so that she didn't wake him. She looked to the ring that was still on her finger. She slowly slid it off and gently placed it on his chest. "Thank you" she whispered. As she rose from the bed something grabbed her wrist and held her in place. She turned and saw Thorin staring at her. Their eyes locked as he began to pull her back onto the bed.

As he sat up the sheet pooled around his hips, Solana looked to the floor in embarrassment. "I came to return your ring and to say thank you, for everything." She paused, "I should let you get some rest… I will see you in the morning. Good night Thorin." She smiled to him as she stood and began to head for the door. She began to open it when she heard his voice right behind her.

"Wait" his voice was so deep and low it sent tingling sensations down her spine. His hand appeared above her shoulder and pushed the door shut. She turned to him and felt the heat rise in her cheeks once more. He still had no shirt on and only wore his trousers. "There is something I, I must tell you, Solana." He spoke softly. "I must apologise for how I have treated you. You must understand that I was angry. Angry with myself because… I thought I had begun to care for someone who did not exist" He revealed.

Solana's mouth dropped at his confession. He searched her eyes as he carried on. "I know now that you are still that person Solana… I care for you like no other." As his words sunk into her brain, she blinked at him before looking to the floor.

"I think that I care for you too Thorin Okenshield." She whispered. He gently moved her face by her chin so that she looked at him again. He smiled as he moved towards her slowly. Solana noticed something in his eyes but it was pushed aside when he cupped her face between his hands. As he moved closer she felt his warm breath brushing against her face. Her eyes fell to his lips as did his. They slowly closed their eyes. Her lips parted as her breathing quickened in anticipation. His lips were soft as they touched hers. He moved her body towards his and deepened their kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck. His hand fell to the small of her back and pressed her to him as the other held the back of her head.

When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes. Solana couldn't help but stroke down his neck to his broad shoulders and then over his chest. His skin was soft and warm to the touch. She smiled at him shyly as she pushed away from him. "You need your rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." She said softly. She turned back to the door and walked through it. As he stood in the door way he soaked in her appearance. She was beautiful to him in every way. "Goodnight Solana".

…

Morning came and went before Solana woke the next day. After she had washed and got dressed she looked into the wall mirror on her room's wall. She glanced to her lips and touched them lightly, her thoughts going to the night before. Thorin had told her his feelings and she had done the same. She couldn't remember the last time she had left this happy.

Once leaving her room she saw Dwalin in the distance and ran to him. "Dwalin!" she called and he turned. He was the tallest of the dwarves and had cared for her when she had been injured. "Do you know whether Thorin has spoken to Lord Elrond yet?" He smiled to her and nodded.

"Ready your things and wait for someone to come and get you when the time is right. We don't want to cause suspicion" He said as he went.

She nodded and turned to go to her room. She packed up her things into a small bag. As she tied her belt over her tunic she heard a knock at the door. She smiled hoping it to be Thorin. When she opened it she saw Merenwen peering at her. "Good evening. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Solana replied. She opened the door and let her enter. She watched as Merenwen looked around her room. When she faced her sister she gave her a questioning look.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

Solana looked to her bag and smiled, "I will be soon I believe but you cannot utter a word about it to anyone."

"So you'll be going to Erebor then, which route will you go?" Merenwen asked. Solana walked towards the window in her room and noted the fact that her younger sister, rather than asking her to stay after being separated for so long, wanted to know which way she was getting to Erebor.

"I'm not too sure. I've never travelled up this way so I'll just be following Thorin." She lied. "Why do you ask me Merenwen?"

There was a pause before Merenwen spoke. "I was just wondering. I only just have you back I don't want you to go a dangerous route."

"Is there a safer one?" Solana asked.

"Well… I…" Merenwen stammered before she fell silent. Another knock at Solana's door made Merenwen sigh with relief.

Solana slowly turned to her sister. "I am expecting someone. I hope that we will have a chance to meet again my sister." Merenwen's face went blank as Solana motioned for her to leave. She looked to the floor before going to the door.

"Farewell Solana." She whispered before opening the door and running past Bilbo. He watched her run down the corridor before poking his head into her room.

Solana stood with her arms crossed and was smiling to him. "Bilbo! My good friend, tell me…" She hugged him to her before she whispered in his ear. "Is our adventure back on?"

"Ye..yes it is! Thorin sent me here." He stuttered when she let go of him. Her smile widened to Thorin's name as she went over to her bag. "Erm, I don't wish to seem rude but is everything between you and or sister alright?" he asked.

Solana paused before picking her bag up. "Thank you for your concern Bilbo, but you shouldn't worry about her." She simply said before they exited the room and went to meet the others. Solana thought about her sister as they went, something didn't feel right to her. She could feel it in her bones.


End file.
